PLL - Pink plush bunny
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hanna Katy Rivers open her closet and grab her old pink plush bunny. These days, Hanna is an adult and it's been years since she held the bunny, which is named Mini Hanna.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: ****This is dedicated to the very sweet JemilyPLL78-01.**

* * *

**PLL - Pink plush bunny**

**Hanna Katy Rivers open her closet and grab her old pink plush bunny. These days, Hanna is an adult and it's been years since she held the bunny, which is named Mini Hanna.**

"Little Mini Hanna, you'll get a new mommy today." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

In a pink room, 6 year old Clarissa May Rivers is playing with some plushies.

"Sweetie, this is for you." says Hanna as she enter the room and gives Mini Hanna to Clarissa.

"Awww! New plushie!" says a happy Clarissa.

"To be specific it is an old plushie. She is known as Mini Hanna and when I was kid, like you are, she meant the world to me, but now she's your your adorable plush friend, sweetie. Be nice to her, she's a cutie, just like you." says Hanna.

"Okay, mommy. Me will treat Mini Han like a little cute rabbit princess." says Clarissa.

"Alright. That's good." says Hanna.

"Yay." says Clarissa.

"She love hugs and to cuddle and adorable words and sweet songs." says Hanna.

"Cutie cute she is." says Clarissa as she gently pet Mini Hanna's plush head.

"I'm glad you love little Mini Hanna. Make sure she's happy." says Hanna.

"I promise, mommy." says Clarissa. "Mini Han's little cutie rabbit princess."

"That's good, girl." says Hanna.

22 minutes later.

"I'm surprised you could give up your beloved plushie, Han." says Caleb.

"I decided it's time for Mini Hanna to go to Issa now." says Hanna.

"Okay. You can trust our daughter to take care of your little toy just as well as you always have." says Caleb.

"True. Issa love Mini Hanna." says Hanna.

"Sweet." says Caleb.

"Yeah. Thank goodness that we have a daughter who can be a new owner for my adorable plush bunny." says Hanna.

"Clarissa will treasure your rabbit toy exactly as you've done." says Caleb.

"And I hope she'll also play with it a lot and give it many many cutie hugs." says Hanna.

The next day, Hanna smile in joy when she enter Clarissa's room and sees that Mini Hanna has a top spot right next to pillow on the bed, which is a sign of how much Clarissa love Mini Hanna.

"Awww." says Hanna.

Clarissa is over at the Fields house, playing with her best friend Daniel Kurt Fields, the 6 year old son of Emily and Alison.

"Hmm." says Hanna.

Hanna sees NuNu in the toy chest.

NuNu is a purple plush kitten who was Clarissa's favorite before being give Mini Hanna.

"Poor little NuNu." says Hanna.

Hanna is of course very happy that Mini Hanna get a lot of love once more, but also sad that Clarissa no longer care as much for NuNu who's been Clarissa's favorite since she was 3.

Hanna clean the room a little.

50 minutes later.

Emily show up, bringing little Clarissa back home.

Hanna thanks Emily for that.

Clarissa run to her room, where she grab Mini Hanna.

"Yay! Mini Hanna!" says Clarissa in joy.

It makes Hanna smile to see how much Clarissa love Mini Hanna.

"Mommy, little Mini Han's happy." says Clarissa.

"That's good, Issa." says Hanna.

2 hours later.

Clarissa is in her room, playing with Mini Hanna and her other plushies.

"Awwww!" says Clarissa, pretending that Mini Hanna is the one who says it.

Hanna and Caleb drink wine and talk.

"It's really cute that Issa love my old plushie so much." says Hanna with a very sweet smile.

"Yeah." says Caleb.

"And I've made this." says Hanna as she hold up a small white dress.

The dress is for Mini Hanna.

"Little Issa will love getting a dress for the plush bunny." says Caleb.

"Sure hope so." says Hanna.

"Don't worry. Issa has your personality so she'll love it." says Caleb.

At the same time in Clarissa's room.

Clarissa makes the voices for her plushies.

"Hi, me is Mini Hanna."

"Hi, me is NuNu."

"Awww! So cutie cute."

"Yay!"

"Hi. I'm BaeBie."

BaeBie is a yellow plushie bear.

"Hi, my name's Jolly."

Jolly is a white plushie dog.

"You guys are so cute."

"Thanks, Mini Han."

"Thanks yourself, NuNu."

Clarissa love her plushies and Mini Hanna is her favorite.

"Yay." says Clarissa.

She place all the plushies on her bed.

She place them as if all the other plushies sit in a ring around Mini Hanna as if she was the leader of the plushies.

**The End.**


End file.
